My Crimson Feather
by CrimsonBlade11
Summary: Noboru Shizuka is just another high school graduate trying to get into the Teitou University, but his normal life is thrown into the meat grinder when he happens to meet a certain pink-haired Sekirei. When a chance reaction strikes her, she drags him across the capitol to get some answers, only for the crazed CEO to choose him to be the Discipline Squad Ashikabi. AU. OC/Benitsubasa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sekirei.

**A/N:** _This fic is the product of a plot bunny/dream that's been continuing to mind. What would happen if Benitsubasa were my Sekirei? Now, I truly have no idea where the idea came from; I have no problem with her as a character, but I wouldn't call her my favorite. However, I just can't get the idea out of my head._

_I'll say this, the OC in this story is nothing like the OC in Hopes. He won't even try to fight; I'm writing him as an everyday Ashikabi, with the hanging back and letting his girls fight. The harem will remain small. The Discipline Squad will remain untouched, as far as I'm know in this fic. _

_This fic is about the interactions between the fiery, obsessive Sekirei and her sarcastic, no-nonsense Ashikabi… I'm going to enjoy this…_

_Read/review/enjoy/etc…_

**My Crimson Feather**

Chapter One

A Chance Encounter

I took the train to the capitol.

* * *

That's all I feel I need to say to start off my story. I could start off by saying I'm fleeing from an extraterrestrial being out to eat my face, but that'd be exaggerating. I could start off by describing some sort of impressive action I miraculously pulled off against all odds, but I'd be lying. I could start off in medias res, in the midst of an epic battle, with magic and arrows flying everywhere, but I'd be telling the wrong story. There are so many things I could say to start off my story, but it's nothing special. Everyone's heard everything; almost nothing out on the stands is wholly unique, but someone always has a story to tell. I'm no different.

My story is something you've probably already heard, but at the same time, haven't. My story is of something so fundamentally simple to explain, but so inexplicably difficult to truly grasp: love.

It's nothing you haven't heard before, but so incredible that I feel the need to get it out there, to make sure others hear it.

I'm trapped, yet free; I'm lost, yet I know where I am. I feel so confused, but whenever I lose myself in her eyes, everything feels so clear. When I feel the touch of her hand against mine, I can't help but feel truly safe and secure. The sound of her voice clears the fog that settles within my mind. The taste of her lips blocks everything out, turning it all into negligible white noise.

I'm still so young, but I can't help but feel as though I've taken hold of something others, several years my senior, fail to grasp. I'm still naïve to the world as a whole, but I feel as though I've seen enough as long as she stays by my side. Whenever she's with me, I feel…at peace.

I've fallen in love.

It's a phrase every teenager says or thinks at least once in their lifetime, but doesn't realize they still have the rest of their life to find true love. But…I think I've found that _one person_. The _one person_ who I'm destined to be with; the _one person_ I'm meant to stand beside in the most difficult of times. The _one person_ I would support with the best of my being.

There's one problem: she's crazy. She hates to lose. She hates to not get her way. She's insecure about her body. She's violent. She's domineering. She's possessive. She's selfish.

Well, those are _a lot_ of problems, but…I don't care. On the surface, I categorize all of that and simply push it aside, but deep down, I…find myself adoring that about her.

I've fallen in love.

This means, I've gone crazy. That has to be it, but if loving her means for me to be crazy, then I'll embrace that insanity. It's all for one simple reason:

I've fallen in love.

I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me go back to before my loss of sanity, a scant few hours prior to our accidental meeting. The time where my every thought I had went to how I should get a place to stay when I try to get into the University.

* * *

I had just graduated from high school and I was going to Shinto Teitou to try and get into Teitou University. It's a momentous task in my life, but I'm up for it.

The trip was uneventful. I spoke with a person or two, talking about various topics. It was meaningless chatter, just something for us to feel as though time was passing much faster.

When I had reached my destination, I shouldered my bag, grabbed my suitcase, and took my carry on, exiting the train station. My destination was the hotel where my parents had reserved a room for the night. I had that day to find an apartment, after that I was to call them and tell them I found a place to live; possibly lengthen my stay at the hotel for another night if I needed it. In the end, though, it was just me. I was on my own and I had to fend for myself. I couldn't live on my savings after all; it wasn't infinite, far from it.

Entering the lobby of the hotel, I approached the front desk and cleared my throat. "Excuse me, I'm here to get my room for the night."

The receptionist looked up from her computer screen and said, "ID please."

I placed a bag on the ground and reached into my pocket, pulling out wallet. Removing my ID, I held it out to her.

She took the card, looked it over and typed into her computer. After a few moments, she handed it back to me. Turning, she looked through a set of files and pulled out a card and a key. "Here you go."

I took the items and nodded, sliding my wallet back into my pocket.

"So, you're here for school?" I nodded in response, not really in the mood for a conversation. The receptionist clearly didn't get the message because she continued to speak. "Well, good luck. I hear Teitou has a very difficult entrance exam." She waved me off as I nodded and turned to head to my room.

Taking the elevator up, I released a breath and felt myself relax. The train ride over was a rather long one and I wasn't able to fall asleep. I think it's because of the jitters, but I don't think that's really the case. I think my body knew, instinctively, that I was going to meet _her_; that I was going see _her_. But then again, I've always been an impatient person, so it's probably because I was restless and wanted the train to hurry the hell up.

Stepping in front of my door, I fished the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I placed all my things around my bed and lied down for a moment, giving my body a well-deserved rest. After resting my eyes, I forced myself up and grabbed one of my bags. Sifting through them, I checked all of my things to see if I was in dire need of something. Everything was in place: toiletries, several changes of clothes, the laptop I had gotten as a graduation present and anything I'd need to survive on my own.

As I zipped everything closed, I felt the pangs of hunger gnaw at my stomach. Grabbing my wallet, I checked my available funds and decided that it would be good to go out and get a feel for the capitol. Putting my wallet in one pocket and my cell in another, I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on. Leaving my hotel room, I locked behind me and left the hotel itself.

* * *

Benitsubasa strode through the shopping mall, walking as though she owned every store she blew past. Allowing her eyes to lazily glide over every store name, she pondered which shop was worthy of her tastes. Coming to a stop, she managed to see a dress that caught her eye. Smiling haughtily, Benitsubasa walked into the store and began browsing.

One of the sales associates took notice of their newest customer and approached her. "Excuse me, miss, are you looking for anything in particular?"

Benitsubasa paused and looked over her shoulder. Taking a second to consider the question, she shook her head and smiled easily. "No thanks, I can take care of things on my own." Without another word, she turned away from the associate and went back to browsing. Though she couldn't help but notice the men in suits a few feet from her, hanging around outside the store. MBI had forced her to take a small escort of security personnel with her on her shopping excursion.

Stepping up to a dress in particular, she lifted it from the rack and turned it around in her grasp. A wide smile spread on her lips, "Ooh, I bet Natsuo will love this."

Natsuo was the man that had caught Benitsubasa's attention. She thought he was handsome, suave, and intelligent. There was only one obstacle preventing her from taking him: he was gay. That fact alone frustrated her. She wanted nothing more than to help him get over that particular difference in tastes and become one with her.

Another thing that frustrated her beyond recognition was that there was a Sekirei in line to become his and it wasn't her. It was someone who Benitsubasa couldn't help but fear and respect: Sekirei Number 04, Karasuba. That woman had the audacity to say she would wing herself on Natsuo, all with a knowing smirk on her face. She wanted nothing more than to just throw caution to the wind and fight the Black Sekirei; but she dared not to. Karasuba wasn't someone you could walk away from after starting a fight. It was 'do or die' with that monster; is she were to fight her, then she had to absolutely be at her best.

Continuing to look through the different clothes that caught her eye, Benitsubasa asked where the changing room was and took the clothing that struck her interest with her. She took her time, getting a feel for each dress, blouse, or skirt. Some disappointed her when she looked in the mirror, but others made her smile; it was at times like this that she wished she had a second opinion. However, that second opinion had to come from her Ashikabi to be, Natsuo, and not those buffoons in suits that followed her everywhere she went outside Teitou Tower.

After she had changed back into her original attire, Benitsubasa gasped suddenly, feeling a heat flow through her. She fell to the side, hitting the wall.

"Miss, are you okay?" One of the associates called into the changing room.

"I'm fine." She called out. Lowering her voice to a whisper, she muttered to herself, "I'm reacting…could I finally be reacting to Natsuo? Is he here? Did he finally realize that I'm better for him than that heartless dog?" Benitsubasa placed a hand over her heart and sighed heavily.

It wasn't the strength of the reaction that caused her fall over; it was the suddenness of the reaction. She wasn't expecting it. She wasn't expecting the sudden pounding of her heart, the warmth of her cheeks, or the quickness of her breath. Benitsubasa was finally experiencing the oncoming adulthood of her species: the reaction to her Ashikabi, the person who was meant to be her destined partner.

She quickly picked up the clothes she liked and stepped out of the changing room. Approaching a sales associate, she said, "Could you ring these up for me? Also, the other clothes I tried on are still in the changing room." She turned and walked over to one of the men in suits and said, "Pay for the clothes, I need to go check something out."

The man simply nodded and walked into the store.

Benitsubasa turned and looked around the shopping mall, searching for the person who induced her reaction. "Natsuo!" She called out happily. "I know you're out here somewhere!" She sang happily. Striding purposefully down through the mall, she looked passed each and every person, trying to find her Ashikabi.

Her reaction started to become more and more apparent as the flush on her cheeks began to darken. Her heart raced as she sped up her pace, trying to find _him_. Amidst the glee of her reaction, she felt a bubble of doubt surface in her heart. _What if it's not Natsuo?_ She turned and turned, searching for the source of her reaction, not caring if she bumped into anyone. Her breath hiked up as she tried to find _him_, whoever _he_ was. She felt _him_; she knew _he_ was near.

With one final turn, Benitsubasa's eyes honed in on the source of her reaction. A young man with medium length black hair; he was a modest 5'7" in height with a wiry frame. She took notice of his chocolate brown eyes and bored expression as he leaned against his hand; her eyes traced his jaw and went up to his lips, causing a thought to perk up in her mind, _I wonder if he's a good kisser?_ Realizing what she unconsciously thought, Benitsubasa shook her head and closed her eyes. Opening them again, she tried to see if she were dreaming by pinching herself. She flinched. _Nope, still awake._

Finally truly realizing what was happening, Benitsubasa felt a bubble of anger rise up inside of her. _How dare this _boy_ make me react instead of Natsuo?!_ Clenching her fists, she stomped over to him and stopped directly in front of him. Smacking the table he sat at, she growled, "Why?!"

* * *

I jerked to the side, surprised by the sudden impact. Hearing a feminine voice break into my thoughts, I quickly looked up to see owner of the voice. I immediately noticed the bright pink hair, tied off in a ponytail to the side with a pair of daisy clips. Her light red eyes were staring down at me with a hint of anger, but also confusion; the flush on her cheeks made me wonder what was going on with her. I also noticed how undeniably pretty she was. However, the slight wonder I felt was offset by her yelled question and attempt at looming over me.

"Why what?" I managed to respond in a bored, bemused tone.

She opened her mouth to speak, but shot a look over her shoulder. Out of sheer curiosity, I casually looked to where her eyes went and saw a large man in a black suit. I arched an eyebrow at that. _Why is she being followed?_

Looking back to me, she bit her lip and shook her head. "Why did it have to be you? What are you doing to make me react?" Her words were vague at some points, but I felt utterly confused when she said 'react'.

"What are you talking about? I have no clue what you mean by react."

She ground her teeth, looking from me to the behemoth in a black suit a few feet behind her. I heard her tapping her feet. She then released a frustrated breath and suddenly grabbed me by my arm. "I can't explain here. You have to come with me." With surprising strength for a girl her size, she managed to effortlessly drag me out of my seat and towards the man in the suit. "He's coming with us back to the Tower. I need to speak with him."

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?! Let me go! You can't just drag me out of here! I haven't even eaten yet!" I planted my feet on the ground and tried to pull my arm free, but the very strange girl had a _very_ strong grip.

She scowled at me. "Stop squirming. This will go easier if you cooperate." She then turned and resumed dragging me away.

"'Stop squirming' my ass! I don't know you!" I continued to try and pull my arm free.

Clicking her tongue, she looked to her friend in the suit and said, "Take him, please. He's beginning to get on my nerves."

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am." He walked over to me and grabbed hold of the waist of my pants and hoisted me onto his shoulder. I then heard the shake of a bag as something was traded hands.

I paused, feeling my lip curve downwards as I bared my teeth in anger.

"If I were you I'd stay still." I could hear the girl's voice, but I noticed a minor quiver to it. "Everything will go much smoother if you were to cooperate."

Gritting my teeth, I crossed my arms defiantly. "Fine, just let me say this: you guys owe me lunch." I said as I saw the waitress who took my earlier order walk out to my empty table and cock her head to the side in confusion.

When we finally stopped, the gorilla placed me on my own two feet and pointed towards the limousine. "Get in." He said in an authoritative voice. I leveled him my coldest glare and walked over to vehicle, opened the door and got inside. I scooted over and allowed the girl to get and sit across from me. She placed her bag next to her and crossed her arms.

"What's your name?" She asked me as the door was shut after her.

I blinked in minor shock. "You're asking my name after basically abducting me? Girl, your priorities are highly screwed up."

She scowled, but I noticed that she held back a retort. "Just answer the question…please."

I could tell that it was a stretch for her to even say 'please'. So I decided to be even more difficult. "Isn't it better etiquette to give your name first before asking for another's?" I smirked at the frustrated look that appeared on her face.

She bit her lip and I watched as her eyes darted to the side. "I'm Benitsubasa." Crossing her arms, she glared at me, though it was lighter than what I was expecting, considering the flush on her cheeks. "There, I told you my name, what's yours?" She actually pouted as she asked my name again.

"Noboru Shizuka." I said with a hint of surprise. Benitsubasa actually looked really adorable when she pouted. Her lightly pushed out lower lip and downturned face struck a chord within me. It nearly made me forget that this was the girl that abducted me from the mall a few moments ago. I opened my mouth to say a retort when _it_ happened.

We locked eyes.

It was instantaneous. Benitsubasa released a sudden gasping breath, her hand shot to her petite chest as her eyes widened at our meeting. I felt my heart clench at suddenly pound deep within my chest. Her breath began to quicken as she slowly leaned forward, a hand extended in front of her. I gulped as I couldn't help but freeze in her presence. She stared deeply into my eyes and felt myself becoming lost in hers.

I can't explain it, but it just felt…_right_…

The two of us stayed in this trance-like state for what felt like a few sparse moments to me, when the limo came to a stop. A voice called out from the front seat. "We're here."

The shocked Benitsubasa and I free from our collective trance and allowed us to see where it led. She was leaning over me, her knee pressed on the seat between my legs and her bare hand resting on my cheek as her lips were only a few scant inches from mine. Her pleasantly narrowed eyes widened in shock as she realized what was happening and what was going to happen. She quickly pulled her hand from my face and reared her second back. I was about to say something when her hand collided with my face, sending me flying towards the door of the limo. Thankfully, it was pulled open at the very last minute and I was sent sprawling outside, rolling across the ground as though I was tackled from the side.

I could only think of one thing, _how in the hell can a girl her size be that strong?_

As I pushed myself to my feet, I couldn't help but overhear Benitsubasa say, "It almost happened…I was almost winged…"

Groaning, I touched my cheek and flinched from the stinging pain. "What do you mean by 'winged'?" Swaying lightly, I shook my head to clear things out and said, "Actually, the better question would be: why in the hell did you smack me?!"

Benitsubasa stepped out of the limo and grabbed me by my arm. "You're coming with me." She completely ignored all of my protests as she very nearly dragged me to wherever she was taking me. When we finally came to a stop, we were standing in front of a set of elevators. When the doors slid open, it revealed another gorilla of a man acting as a guard. We walked inside, though I could feel the man give me a cold, impassive glare.

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" I grounded out in a whisper.

Benitsubasa simply ignored me, deciding to reaching into her pocket and pull out a card. Holding it to the guard, she saw nod and typed a few things on the keypad next to the door. After that, another pad appeared, this one filled with buttons with corresponding numbers. She pushed the button for number 101 and I hardly felt it as the elevator raised several flights.

I released a breath, trying not to be too disagreeable, in spite of the fact that I had every right to be. "Can you _please_ explain to me where you're taking me?"

Benitsubasa perked up lightly, turning her head to look at me. When her eyes looked upon my cheek, she flinched. "I really hit you, didn't I?" She said with a surprisingly soft voice.

I raised my eyebrows at that, "Uh, hell yeah, you did! It stings like all holy hell."

She gritted her teeth and turned to fully face me. "Maybe if you listened to me, then I wouldn't have had to hit you!"

"That has absolutely nothing to with this! You came onto me, then suddenly decided to slap me for something you did on your own." I faced her completely as well, meeting her glare with one of my own.

Benitsubasa froze when I replied, but shook herself out of it. "You have no idea what you're talking about! If you did, then you'd know that it was entirely all your fault!"

"What are you talking about?! I don't have any idea what you mean! How would _you_ coming onto _me_ be my fault? I didn't do anything to make you that way, so why am I to blame?"

She clenched her fists and stood on her toes so that she could get in my face. It was at that moment I finally saw how much shorter than me she was. I hadn't noticed before, considering she was either dragging me, having a gorilla lift me onto his shoulder, and sitting in front of me a few moments ago. "You're making me react, you imbecile! There's only one person I wanted to react to and you took that chance away from me!"

I couldn't help feel my own anger subside as I couldn't help but notice her eyes tear up slightly as she glared. Releasing a breath, I took a step back and scratched the back of my head. "Well, how was I supposed to something like that? I just got to the damn capitol a little while ago." I turned away from her slowly and crossed my arms, "…Sorry…"

Benitsubasa froze, seeming a bit shocked by my action. "Oh…" She managed to recollect herself before resuming her glare. "You should be…" In spite of her words, she sounded a bit hesitant.

"Be careful, 105, you don't want to give away too much." A voice called out from above us within the elevator.

"Professor? You've been listening in on us?" Benitsubasa questioned the mysterious voice, which I couldn't help but find extremely annoying.

"Why wouldn't I Benitsubasa-kun? One of my Disciplinary members is reacting to someone; it's only natural for me to keep an eye on you." He laughed, well, more like cackled, and continued. "And from what I've found out, Noboru-kun is quite the student. After all, he graduated in the top five of his class."

I looked around, trying to locate the origin of the voice. "Oi! Who the hell are you and how do you know I am?" I demanded from the voice. I was seriously feeling more frustrated than before. I hate being in the dark.

"Oh, Noboru-kun, there's very little that I, the CEO of MBI, Hiroto Minaka do not know. Also, you seem to have come here on your own, deciding to test for Teitou University. With your test scores throughout high school, I wouldn't be surprised if you did get in. You're quite the diligent student."

I clicked my tongue, deciding to remain still. I had heard of MBI when I was still at home and how it was introducing revolutionary medical technology to the country. The moment my mother heard about it, she instantly told me to try my utmost to get a job working for them when I graduated from the University, assuming I would get in, or course.

Minaka continued to blither on and on as the elevator silently rose through the tower. I chose to blot him out, inside deciding to give Benitsubasa a questioning look, who opted to ignore me. I wasn't sure what was going on with her, but I could audibly hear her breathing heavier and heavier, her shoulders quivering with each breath.

"Uh, hey, are you okay?" I reached forward and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Of course the doors opened right then and Benitsubasa sprinted right through the opening, leaving me standing there with my hand in the air like a fucking idiot.

However, there seemed to be a man standing in front o the elevator as it opened. He was dressed professionally in a suit and had that stylishly messy hair I've seen so many times on pretty boys in high school. He seemed to step quickly to the side when Benitsubasa went flying out of the elevator. "My, what's the matter with Benitsubasa?" He asked me with a small smile. When I said, he simply smiled and beckoned towards me. "Well, come on. I have to take you to the CEO. He seems to want to speak with you."

* * *

Benitsubasa stumbled into a large room filled with an assortment of furniture. She quickly walked to the nearest couch and fell onto it, trying to rein in her breathing.

"You're early. I figured you would take longer since you said you were going shopping." Another person spoke, not bothering to turn from the television. She was a woman of similar age to Benitsubasa, but her entire body was wrapped in bandages and she wore a very loose kimono that did little to cover the bandages. A blue obi was wrapped around her waist and wrapped around that were a pair of belts. A collar was around her throat, with a single ring in the front hanging downwards. Her shaggy white hair fell haphazardly all over her head, obscuring on her eyes. Lazily leaning back, she looked over the back end of the couch and took a good look at Benitsubasa. "Oh…you seem to be reacting…"

"No shit, Haihane." She pushed herself upright, holding a hand against her pounding chest.

Haihane was silent for a moment, then said, "That doesn't look comfortable… Why didn't let him wing you?"

Benitsubasa sucked in a panting breath and glared at her sister Sekirei. "He isn't my Ashikabi, Natsuo is. This is just a…test given to me to see if I'll remain loyal to my love to my dear Natsuo!"

Haihane turned back to the television. "You should…just give up on him. Natsuo is gay; I thought we already established this…"

"That's a test too!" The pink haired Sekirei retorted after a moments pause. "There will come a day when realizes his true feelings."

"Then you better keep an eye on your Ashikabi…"

"That boy is not my Ashikabi!" She cried, suddenly losing her breath. Upon mention of Noboru, she felt her heart pound even harder. Her face turned even redder as she felt her legs quiver.

Haihane turned again and arched her only visible eyebrow. "If he's causing you to react that much…then he's one hell of an Ashikabi…" She was silent for a few moments, then said, "What's his name?"

"He said his name's Noboru Shizuka…or something."

Haihane paused and turned away from Benitsubasa. After a few moments of watching TV and hearing Benitsubasa's shaking breath, Haihane grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. Getting up, she started to walk out the room.

"W-where are you going?" Benitsubasa was shocked at the fact that her voice was now stuttering due to the reaction.

"Seeing whose got you so hot and bothered." Haihane simply continued to walk out of the room.

"W-wait!" Benitsubasa tried to stand but her legs nearly gave out beneath her. She managed to grab hold of the couch and get better footing. "Let me come with you."

Haihane simply gave her a look. "O…kay."

* * *

I was lead into a large white office with a single desk sitting several feet from the door. I looked to the desk and saw a man dressed in a white suit and an oversized white overcoat. Upon seeing me, he beamed, "Well, we finally meet, Noboru-kun." He proclaimed as he began walking towards me.

Shaking my head, I said, "I only got here little under an hour ago. What would give you a reason to want to meet me?"

Minaka simply grinned and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You see, Noboru-kun, when you first met Benitsubasa-kun, one of her attendants let me know. As soon as I learned of it, I had my computers compile a background check." Nodding, he continued, "I like what I saw. You're intelligent, diligent and you have high aspirations."

I simply gave him a blank look. "And?"

"I have a proposition for you." He took a few steps from me and crossed his arms.

"Which is…?" I arched an eyebrow at the eccentric CEO.

"Take up a position at MBI and we'll pay your way through the University if you get in; or you can say no."

I blinked, more than a little surprised. "I'm sorry? What position would this be? And why would you pick me?"

Minaka simply laughed, shaking his head. "You're an exceptional young man, Noboru-kun. You made one of my specified Sekirei for the Discipline Squad react. So I want to make you the Ashikabi of the Discipline Squad. Essentially, all you'll be doing is babysitting the girls."

Babysitting, huh? That doesn't sound so bad if he pays my way through college… Wait a fucking minute! What the hell did just say? "Could you repeat something for me? Ashi-whats-it and wagtails? What does a bird have to do with babysitting and what are you going to call me?"

Natsuo cleared his throat, "You see, Noboru-kun, what the Director means is that Sekirei are…special…beings that need an Ashikabi or…well, 'leader' would be a sufficient term right now. He's asking if you want to be their 'leader' and make sure they don't cause mayhem due to boredom."

I nodded, understanding it a little more. However, a single thing was bugging me. "Okay, this is what I'm getting right now. You're asking me to babysit some special individuals and keep them entertained. If I do so, then I pretty much have a guaranteed 'scholarship' of sorts to go through Teitou, right?" Minaka nodded, looking pleased that I was getting what he was telling. "However, I get the feeling that this is a lot of classified information you loading me with right now. So…what if I say 'no'?"

Minaka frowned, "If you deny my oh-so-generous offer, then I'll have to have you escorted off the property and have my men keep a close eye on you so that you can't tell anyone."

"If I do…" I said, testing the waters gingerly.

"Then we would have to silence you."

I groaned audibly, letting my distaste at the possibility of being 'silenced' known. "You're pointing a loaded gun at me, you know that right?"

Minaka shrugged, "I am offering you the chance of a lifetime."

I sighed, scratching my head lightly. "Well, I 'm no idiot, so I'll say yes…"

Minaka grinned and approached me, his hand outstretched. "Goo-"

"On one condition." I said, looking the man straight in the eye.

He paused, frowning. "Which is?"

I closed my eyes, releasing a small breath. "Whatever my pay is, I want you to send a third of it to my parents. My mother wanted me to go to a good school, but didn't want me to go so far. They let me come in spite of that and paid for the train ticket along with a room at the hotel, so I want to pay them back."

Minaka smiled widely, "Such filial piety! It's good to see that someone as loyal as you is joining the MBI family." I took his hand and we shook, though he did it more enthusiastically than I would have preferred. He released my hand and said to Natsuo. "Natsuo-kun, send some men to pick up Noboru-kun's belongings and check him out of the hotel." He looked back to me, "You'll be staying in your own personal suite, here in Teitou Tower."

Natsuo nodded and beckoned me to follow, "Come, Noboru-kun. I'll introduce you to your new coworkers as I send for your things."

I nodded and waved lazily at the CEO, walking away from him. As we walked out of the office, I watched as Natsuo pulled out his cell and call someone, telling them the directions the hotel, my room number and to get my things. After he did that, I asked him, "So…who are the people I'm babysitting?"

"Truthfully, it's three people you'll be working closely with: one of them, Karasuba, is off on a job for the Director. The other two are in the lounge right now. Also, you've already been acquainted with one of them." Natsuo said easily, which caused me to stop mid-step.

I paused, blinking once…then twice. After a third time, I said, "Hold up…I'm watching the crazy girl who basically slapped me out of the limousine and dragged me away from my lunch?" At the mention of lunch, my stomach grumbled angrily.

Natsuo nodded at me, an amused look on his face. "Yes, I believe so." We approached his desk and he opened one of the drawers, handing me something he pulled from one of them. "Take this card, it'll suffice as a pass until we can get one made for you. Also, after I show you to the lounge, I'll have the cooks make something for you."

I took it and released a breath. "Thank you." I clipped the card onto my shirt and said, "Now where is this lounge? My feet are killing me." I felt dead tired and hungry, not the best combination when you're dealing with growing insanity.

"I'll take you there." Natsuo shut the drawer and began walking. I followed him and we quickly approached a set of double doors. As we got closer, they were pushed opened by a white-haired girl with bangs covering her left eye, covered in bandages, a tattered black kimono with a strange symbol on the left side, a blue obi with two belts wrapped around it and a choker around her neck.

Holding onto her arm was Benitsubasa, who looked as though her flush from earlier was completely taking over her entire face.

"Well, what a coincidence, I was just going to introduce the two of you to Noboru." He looked to me, "Noboru, this is Haihane." He pointed to the girl in bandages. "And you already know Benitsubasa." Turning back to the girls, he continued, "It seems the Director has finally chosen an Ashikabi for the Squad and here he is." He gestured to me.

I simply stood in that spot, looking from girl to girl. After a moment of silence, I lifted a hand and said a single word. "Yo." I'm the master of the icebreaker, aren't I?

Haihane looked to me, then towards Benitsubasa. "I don't see why you're complaining about. He's actually pretty cute."

I had to fight the urge to lift my hands and give her two thumbs up. I like Haihane already.

Benitsubasa sputtered, not meeting anyone's eye. "He's no Natsuo…"

Natsuo pursed his lips. "Now, now, Benitsubasa. You can't let personal feelings get in the way of your duty. You agreed to join the Squad on the condition that the Director chose your Ashikabi. Just be glad that the man winging you is the one you're reacting to."

"But I'm _not_ reacting to him!"

Haihane snorted, "Then what is all this?" She motioned to Benitsubasa's entire body.

She muttered, "I have a cold."

Haihane rolled her eyes.

Once again, my stomach rumbled. "As much as I find all of this bickering entertaining and stand-up worthy, I'm hungry as hell. How do I do this 'winging' so I can go ahead and sit down and eat?"

Natsuo smiled at my sarcasm and looked to the girls in front of us. "I'll leave the three of you to your devices, there things I must attend to. Noboru-kun, you're meal will be up in a little under half an hour." He turned and walked away.

I watched him go and turned to face the girls, only to have Haihane standing directly in front of me. "Can I help you?"

"I'm going to show you how to wing me." She said softly. Leaning in, she placed her hands on my cheeks and pressed her lips onto mine. I froze under the kiss, completely caught off guard. However, the fact that a girl I just met was kissing me wasn't the strangest thing. The strangest thing was that a burst of light erupted from between her shoulders. The light was in the shape of wings. I now know what they meant by a 'winging'.

When stepped away from me, I swayed lightly, still off-kilter from the sudden kiss. She grinned easily, "Surprised?" I nodded quickly, but managed to right myself. She smirked and turned to Benitsubasa. "It's your turn."

Surprisingly, Benitsubasa was glaring daggers of concentrated hate towards Haihane. She was leaning against the side of the door, trying to keep herself from falling. When she finally faced me, she muttered, "I'm only doing this because I have to, not because I think anything of you." She continued to mutter this, as though it were a mantra of sorts. She managed to stumbled towards me, nearly falling into my arms. I managed to catch her by the arms and hold her against me. She glared lightly up at me and leaned in close. When our lips finally met, I felt her melt against me, pressing her entire body against mine.

Only a single thought went through my mind:

Her lips are so soft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sekirei.

**A/N****:**_First off, let me thank you guys for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing this story. This was something I just wrote on a whim, with very little, if any, planning. I know that's not a good thing, but I'm glad that you guys liked it. _

_I wrote this chapter the same I did the first: I sat down and thought of ways that Noboru could frustrate Benitsubasa, and how she could make him pay. It was quite entertaining, throwing back and forth possible situations the two could be thrown in with my friend, another fan of Sekirei. I feel the need to say this: this is primarily a slice of life fic. There will be action, considering who the Sekirei are, but it will center mostly around their interactions. It's not what I'm used to, but I need to step out of my writing comfort zone.  
_

_Anyway, enough of my non-story words, on to the fic!  
_

_Read/review/but most importantly, enjoy!  
_

**My Crimson Feather**

Chapter Two

Stepping Up In the World

I looked at my new lunch, something that I gratefully accepted from the person delivering it. Though I was positively starving, I felt it necessary to simply sit there and admire the artwork that rested on my plate. The steak was so picturesque, with the garnish, potatoes, and carrots. It gave off a feel that if I were to actually start eating it, I'd end up destroying some sort of masterpiece and have some angry ghost of a long dead artist haunting me.

That is, until I took a good whiff of the cuisine. It smelled so heavenly, so delectable. Cutting into the steak, I stabbed it with my fork and took a bite.

I fell back in my seat and reveled in the great taste. At that moment, if Minaka were to say I would get as good as this, I'm sure I would've agreed without a second thought.

"Are you…okay?" I heard Haihane ask me.

Looking to the girl I had winged a few moments ago, I slowly chewed the steak, savoring the flavor. After finishing with that bite, I said with reverence, "This is… absolutely the best steak I have ever eaten…"

She released a small laugh. "Then it's a good thing you…accepted the job, then." She and Benitsubasa were both also brought something to eat, though Haihane was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, switching from watching it and examining me. The both of them were given similar meals, with only a few differences that I neglected to notice in the midst of my own hunger.

I grabbed my cup and took a sip: it was tea. Good…very good. Cutting another piece of the steak free, I said, "So, since we're going to be working together, I think it's a good idea that we get to know each other." Lifting the piece of steak, I asked, "What do the two of you like?" I took a bite and waited for their answers.

Haihane placed her head on her head and said, "A few things: fighting, TV, video games, fighting, DVR, anime, manga and fighting." She shrugged lightly.

"…You said 'fighting' three times…" I replied after a few moments' pause.

"I know." Haihane said with grin, right before she turned back to the TV.

I nodded slowly, taking in the growing insanity I was getting from the atmosphere. Slowly turning towards my former captor, I tried to strike up a conversation. "What about you?"

She simply glared at me, before facing away with a 'humph'.

"Okay…but this is going to be a very boring partnership if you continue to ignore me…" Taking another bite of steak, I waited in silence as I savored the piece.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Benitsubasa looking in my direction, the former flush on her face was still present, albeit barely noticeable. After a moment's pause, she straightened her back, lifted her knife and began to cut her steak. "I…like fashion…" She started, causing me to very slightly turn my head to inconspicuously give her my attention. "I like fashion, sweets, fighting, reality TV, romance novels, and…" She paused, thinking for a moment. "And Natsuo…but…"

"But?" I couldn't help but wonder as she clearly baited me.

"I hate you." She said spitefully, a dark grin on her face.

I blinked; a little put off but palmed my face lightly. "Wow, gee, thanks. I feel _so_ honored." My voice came out in a complete deadpan, betraying no emotion. "It makes me so glad that you already feel so strongly about me, I'm touched." I paused, considering my next words.

Haihane let out a small snort of laughter, a wide grin present on her face as she watched TV. I figured it was what I said that caused it, because what was on the television was simply a commercial.

If anything, Benitsubasa seemed angrier than before as she held back a frustrated growl. Her eyes shot towards me, completely cold and impatient. "You really piss me off, you know that?"

I paused, thinking for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I figured as much; the slap out of the limo was a pretty big hint."

My flippant response seemed to enrage even more as she stood suddenly, grabbed her plate and stormed off.

"Wow, you haven't even…known her for a whole…day, and you already made her…leave." Haihane said as I turned back towards her. "Impressive…" She said after a pause. After a moment, she looked from me to the TV. "Wanna watch…this movie with me?"

I considered the offer and shrugged, "Sure. I don't mind a movie with my meal." Standing, I lifted my tray and walked around the couch, taking a seat next to the one female who hasn't tried to eat my head today. "What's the movie?" I asked her, but when I heard her mention the name of the movie, it caused me a moment of pause. "That…doesn't come to theatres for another three weeks…"

Haihane simply shrugged, a smirk on her face. "Perks of…the job."

* * *

Benitsubasa stomped out of the lounge, managing to catch Natsuo as he was typing away at his computer. She strode over to his large desk and placed the tray one side of it, grabbing a chair as she did so. Eating in silence, she fumed internally.

Natsuo paused in his work, giving the Sekirei a strange look. "Benitsubasa, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be getting to know your Ashikabi?"

Benitsubasa sniffed angrily, nearly slamming her fork on the desk. "That _boy_ isn't supposed to be my Ashikabi. He's nowhere near as sophisticated as you, Natsuo."

The man simply smiled lightly. "You got into a fight already?" He released a small breath, "Benitsubasa, you knew what you were getting into when you accepted the Director's offer. I know you wanted me to be your Ashikabi, but the Director chose Noboru-kun. You should at least feel lucky that at least he was the one who caused you to react."

Turning her to head to the side, she upturned her chin and said, "I wasn't reacting…I had a cold…" She felt her words falter near the end. Though she knew deep down it was the truth, she couldn't bring herself to accept it.

"That you recovered from by being winged by Noboru-kun?"

Benitsubasa looked away from Natsuo, her expression unreadable. "I gave it to him…"

Natsuo released a sigh, "Give him a chance, Benitsubasa. I understand you're not happy with these circumstances, but at least try to be positive."

She crossed her arms and released a small sigh. Turning her head to face Natsuo, Benitsubasa said, "Fine. I'll try to talk with him. But if he makes any of those quip remarks of his, I'm going to punch him across a room…" She stood and took a return trek back to the lounge.

Natsuo paused, then shook his head with a smile. "Well, it's an improvement…"

* * *

The two of us finished our meals and pushed the trays to the side. The movie proved to be quite entertaining, having a good amount of action, calm moments and a decent number of explosions. All in all, I found myself having lost a few brain cells in the process, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. We had just finished our meals and pushed the trays to the side when I heard Benitsubasa walk into the lounge.

Haihane looked over the back of the couch and said, "Hey, what…took you? The movie is…basically over…"

I simply sat there as I heard Benitsubasa respond. "I figured I might as well show Noboru-san around our floor; I'd rather he not make the mistake of going into one of our rooms."

I lifted a hand, "I'm right here, you know. I'd prefer it if you don't talk about me like I'm not here." Getting up, I turned to face Haihane. "Thanks for letting me watch the movie. It was entertaining, to say the least."

Haihane simply waved her hand, "It's nothing. You're not…as bad as pinky…says you are…"

Benitsubasa narrowed her eyes dangerously in Haihane's direction, but said nothing.

I simply smiled lightly, "Thanks, Haihane." I looked to Benitsubasa, my smile turning to a smirk. "It feels good to be appreciated." Releasing a breath, I pushed my hand through my hair and said, "Lead the way; I'd like to know where I sleep. That's kind of important."

Benitsubasa simply glared at me, my comment clearly not welcome. "C'mon then, hurry up and follow me." She walked passed me and towards a closed door. Opening it, she walked inside the room.

I followed after her, opening the door and seeing her heading up a flight of stairs. Walking up the steps, I managed to catch up with the perpetually angry, rather cute, petite girl.

Wait…did I just think 'cute'? Eh, I'm not blind.

Benitsubasa stopped at the top of the stairs and waited for me to reach her. When I did, she pushed the door open. "This flight of stairs specially connects out floor with the lounge, so if you need to get out of your room to stretch your legs." She also motioned to another set of stairs, which led another floor up. "Also, one floor above us is a practice floor, which is essentially holds a gym area. You know, if you ever feel inclined to use it." She gave me a questioning glance, to which I responded with a shrug.

"I'm not sure; maybe, maybe not."

Rolling her eyes, she beckoned me to follow. I walked after her as she walked onto the floor proper. Allowing the door to shut behind me, I followed her as she pointed to a door that had the numbers '105' on the front, near the top. "This is my room. You are forbidden to enter, upon pain of death." She glared at me.

I gave her a thumbs-up, my face remaining a neutral mask. "Good to know."

She frowned and turned, leading me farther down the hall. After walking a few feet, she pointed to another door, which held the numbers '104' in the same spot as the other door. "This is Haihane's room. I don't particularly care if you go in here." Benitsubasa mumbled, not meeting my eyes.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, please let me clarify one simple fact about myself. I am not the type of person who would casually walk into someone else's room."

Benitsubasa simply released a breath, "Okay, then. That's a good thing because the next room I'm going to show you belongs to a real monster." She strode forward and pointed to a room on the opposite side of the hall from the first two doors. This door had the numbers '04' on it. "This room belongs to Karasuba, the third member of the Squad you'll work with. She's a real monster, so just make sure you don't piss her off."

I scratched my head lightly, sighing lightly. "Alright. So I have to deal with someone who's a monster _and_ a girl who's more than willing to slap me out of a stationary vehicle." Shaking my head, I crossed my arms. "You know, I'm starting to think you _want_ me to into that room." I gave her a pointed look.

Benitsubasa stared at me with a look of utter shock. She clenched her fist and walked right up to me, grabbed me by my collar and pulled me right up her. "Listen here; you are my Ashikabi now, as much as I hate it, so you have to stay alive. If you die, then I'm pretty much dead too. Because of that, you have to stay alive and out of my way." She shook me lightly, looking me straight in the eye.

I simply widened my eyes at her. When she finished, I lifted a hand and placed it onto hers, trying to placate her. "Okay, okay, if it's that important to you, then I'll avoid the room like the plague." She simply held me there, her eyes locked with mine.

After a moment, she released a breath and let me go. Her hand fell to the side and she spoke, a light smidgen of color dotting he cheeks. "Well, as long as you understand." We were silent for a moment as she led the two of us to a fourth door. This door had no markings on it like the others; it was just a normal, blank door. Gesturing to this door, she said, "This will be your room." She grabbed the knob and turned it, opening the door.

When we strode inside and I paused in silent wonder. To call it simply a 'room' was an understatement. It basically had an entire house in one area. We walked into a smaller version of the lounge and to our right was a small kitchen area with a counter, a sink, a dishwasher, a fridge and several cabinets. When Benitsubasa lead us farther into the room, I saw that it had it's own walk-in closet, something I felt was a waste of space. Never in my life will I need the amount of clothes to fill even half of it. Next to that was the bedroom, which housed a king-sized bed and a view that would easily allow one to wake up to the sunrise, which I hoped was something that wouldn't be the norm now. Attached to the bedroom was the bathroom, which had very ornate and fancy accouterments and a large tub/shower combo.

After she showed me that, Benitsubasa lead me out of my room and to a fifth room on the floor. I actually paused and allowed my jaw to drop in the sheer ridiculousness of the concept. Struck silent by everything in my own room, I couldn't help but finally feel myself freeze in a mild stupor from the sight before me. A swimming pool, no smaller than the one I had at my high school, was right in front of me, the waters swaying lightly under the sunlight. A few feet away from the pool was a window that was as long as the entirety of the wall, spanning the entire pool length.

Benitsubasa simply looked at me, a smug smile playing on her lips. "Well, what do you think? Impressed, huh?" She paused, cocking her head to the side. "You know, you're actually pretty cute when you're not talking."

I threw a small glare, before saying, "Thanks, I really appreciate that." I then turned to look around the expanse of the room. "This is…a lot to take in." Rubbing my forehead lightly, I released a small groan. "If I wasn't so sure I was awake, then I'd have to say I was dreaming, because this is all so unreal…"

At that, we heard footsteps approaching us from behind. Turning, I saw that Haihane strode into the pool room. "You're…things are here…" She paused and looked down, a small smile growing on her face. Snickering lightly, she said, "I see…that the two of you…are getting along…"

I arched an eyebrow, confused at her statement. Tracking where she was looking, I finally realized something that had escaped me.

Benitsubasa and I were holding hands.

I honestly don't remember when we had started, but it was kind of strange for me to just realize this when it was clear that we were doing this pretty much the entirety of the tour. Truthfully, I took it in with stride, not overreacting at all. It was a simple misunderstanding, after all.

However, I cannot say the same for my pink-haired companion as she froze in shock, her widened eyes staring at our casually entwined fingers. She released a small breath, closed and opened her mouth, then quickly ripped her hand from mine. I tried to say something, but I was quickly shoved backwards by her surprising strength. I was thrown back and splashed into the pool. I wish I could say that I was surprised, but sadly, I was not. I had a feeling the moment I saw the indoor pool that I would be taking a swim that day, whether it was voluntary or not, I knew not until now.

I have to say, this was a _great_ start to my stay in the capital.

* * *

I plopped down on my bed, rubbing my damp hair with a towel. I just recently got out of the bath, having been drenched earlier. Deciding to kill two birds with stone, I decided to just take a bath and change into a clean set of clothes. Thankfully, my things had been brought over, which was what Haihane had come up to tell me.

Allowing my towel to rest on my shoulders, I reached over to my night stand and pulled my cell phone from its charger. Flipping it open, I found that I had a missed call.

"Mom?" Sighing lightly, I went to my contacts and selected the the number for home. Pressing the phone to my ear, I waited for someone to pick up.

It was only a few moments until someone did answer. "Hello, Shizuka residence."

"Hello, mom."

"Ah, Noboru! How've you been? Have you found a place to stay yet?" My mother quickly bombarded me with questions, her worry evident in her tone.

"I've been fine." I felt myself smile lightly. "And yes, I've found a place to stay." I looked around my bedroom slowly, taking in the empty feeling that it gave off. My things were still in the main living area, next to my couch.

"Already?" She sounded relieved, if a little surprised. "Well, haven't you been busy. How does the rent look? Is it cheap or will you have to get a part time job?"

I paused, clearly trying to pick the right words for my response. The truth of the situation was incredibly unreal if a little improbable. "Well, about that…"

"Oh, what's wrong? Is it that bad?"

"Uh…I'd say it's the opposite…" I tried and failed to put the right response together.

"So, it's expensive? Noboru, what have we told you about trying to live outside your means?" My mother chastised me.

"Um, actually, it's the opposite… I'm pretty much living here rent free…" I paused, falling back on my bed. It was extremely comfortable, forming to my shape as I lie there. "Also, I seem to have found a job…"

My mother was silent for an extended period of time, as if struck dumb. I could understand; it was pretty unbelievable. "I'm sorry, but could you repeat yourself. I think I may have misheard you, Noboru."

I cleared my throat, "What I said was that I had found a place to live, rent free and that I found a job… More like, it found me."

Once again, my mother was silent. Then she said, "You're not in trouble are you? You didn't get involved with the Yakuza, right? No one's holding you against your will, right?" She was beginning to sound worried.

I released a tired sigh, clearly letting her know how I was. "Mom, I'm perfectly fine. I assure you that everything I'm doing is of my free will and that I'm not held against my will. I also have no idea where any Yakuza are and I plan to keep it that way."

My mother released a relieved breath. "Okay, good. You had your mother worried there for a moment." She paused and I heard her say something away from the receiver. After a moment of silence, she asked, "So what's the job you have now?"

I paused in thought as to what I should say. "Well…you could say that I'm keeping an eye on important people."

"So…you're a babysitter?" She hit the nail on the head.

"Exactly." I let my exhaustion seep into my words.

"Well, I hope it…goes well. Your father wants to speak with you."

"Okay. Love you, mom." I said with a smile.

"I love you too, honey." I then heard her mutter something and heard someone take the phone.

"Noboru, what's this I hear of you finding a place to stay rent free?" My father's deep voice boomed from the speaker.

"It's just as you hear. I managed to find a place to stay for free as long as I do the job they asked of me."

"Which is?"

"To watch over three important individuals."

He paused, "I see. Is there anything else you have to do? You didn't just sign a contract without reading the fine print, did you?" He interrogated me.

"I made sure to know what I was getting into, dad. I'm not stupid. Besides, they're willing to pay my way through the University if I pass the exam."

"Really?" He sounded a little shocked.

"Yeah, as long as I keep doing the job they give me, I'm pretty much set."

"What is the name of the company that's giving you all of this?"

That gave me a slight pause. I mean, it's not everyday someone is given what I was given. It only really happens if you're one hell of a lucky guy or the CEO of a company is completely bonkers. I'm pretty sure my situation is because of the latter. "MBI."

"I…see…" He released a breath. "You've only just graduated and you're already moving up. It's great that this has happened. I'm proud of you, Noboru."

"Thanks…" With that, he hung up after saying his farewells. I closed my phone and stared at the ceiling of my room. Releasing a small breath, I sat up and slid my cell into my pocket. Standing up, I turned lightly to see Benitsubasa standing in the doorway. She had her arms crossed and a sour look on her face. "Can I help you?"

"I…uh, I wanted to apologize for earlier." She muttered, looking away from me, a small blush on her cheeks. "I overreacted and pushed you into the pool, so…I'm sorry."

I grabbed my towel and cocked my head to the side. "You know…you're pretty cute when you're not trying to injure me." I couldn't help grin at the flustered look on her face as she tried to reject my words. "Okay, okay, calm down. I accept your apology." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I _was_ kind of a dick today…"

Benitsubasa steadied herself again, leaning slightly against the doorway. "Oh…well, if you're apologizing then I accept." She paused, rubbing her arms lightly. After a moment, she narrowed her eyes lightly, "Why are you being so nice? I was sure you would say something smart."

I shrugged, "I didn't get a lot of sleep before I left, so I was antsy. You just happened to get the brunt of it." I said, apologetically. "I'm sure after I get a full night's sleep; you'll see a much less snarky version of me." I smiled lightly.

Benitsubasa simply shrugged, "Whatever, it's not like I care." She said half-heartedly. "It is a bit late, so hurry up and go to bed." She then quickly turned and strode away from my room, leaving me in silence.

I released a sigh and muttered, "This is going to be a _very_ long partnership…"

* * *

I slowly woke up the next day, feeling a little disoriented. Sitting up on my bed, I rubbed my head, looking around with an absent expression. Standing, I stumbled out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. Staring sleepily at my reflection, I could help but mutter, "Where in the hell am I?"

Brushing my teeth and doing all of the necessities, I walked out of the bathroom after a shower and pushed a hand through my hair. Yawning lightly, I went to my bag and grabbed a change of clothes. Walking back into my bedroom, I then began changing into a new set of clean clothes.

As did though, I heard someone quickly open the door to my room and walk up to my bedroom door. Said door was quickly pushed open, revealing Benitsubasa standing there. "It's about time you're up. We've been waiting on yo-." She froze mid-word, her face becoming darker than her hair.

I looked over to her, feeling my own face heat up in response. I was leaning down, reaching to pull on a pair of boxers. My current stance allowed the intruder a full view of the one place that should be kept hidden form the general public. For a moment, words failed me. My first defense against the insanity of the world, my smart-ass reflex was failing me when it would be best employed. As the two of us stood there in complete silence, I felt my mouth move of its own accord. "There's a reason that door was shut, you know. I mean, if you wanted a show, you could just…" I caught the growing anger in her eyes. "…ask?"

She quickly slapped me again, sending me flying onto the bed.

I laid there, my boxers still not pulled up. Looking down then at her, I felt my mouth moving of its own will. "Should I take this as a hint?"

Benitsubasa growled in frustration and stomped out of the room, her face still flushed with embarrassment and rage.

* * *

A few moments later, I was sitting in the passenger seat of one of MBI's company vehicles. Natsuo was in the driver's seat, as he was the one who planned this venture. Also, Benitsubasa and Haihane were both in the back seat, for some reason deciding to come with us.

"You see, Noboru-kun, as a new employee of MBI, we'll have to make sure you're able to adequately represent us. Right now, we'll have to get you the appropriate clothing for your position." Natsuo explained amicably as he drove.

I had to fight the urge to look at him hopefully while saying, "Armani?" Instead, I simply leaned on the door and nearly touched my bruised cheek, flinched as a fingertip grazed it. "I see, that's makes sense. It's a good thing we're heading to the tailor then, because I don't have anything that remotely resembles formal clothing." I took a moment and looked to the rearview mirror, "Though, I have no idea why the two of you are following us."

Benitsubasa simply looked away, ignoring me.

Haihane shrugged, "I don't…have anything…better to do."

I released a tired breath, "I guess I better get used to the both of you doing whatever strikes your fancy." It was already becoming tiresome to get used to Haihane frequent pauses. Though, I preferred her company, considering Haihane didn't smack me every time I said something, like her associate.

Natsuo smiled, "Just wait, you haven't met Karasuba yet." He paused giving me a slight look out the corner of his eye. "Though I think she may like you."

With that, the rest of the ride was rather silent as we made our way to the tailor. After a few moments, Natsuo pulled into the small parking lot and got out of the car. The rest of us followed suit and shut our doors, allowing the man to lock the car completely. Beckoning me to follow, he walked into the front door.

I followed him inside and heard someone say, "Ah, Ichinomi-san, what do you need today?"

He replied with a smile, "Hello, I'm here today to help a new employee get his attire. He was only recently hired, so we'd like to make sure he's able to properly represent his workplace." He then turned to face me, "Noboru-kun, would you please come over here?"

I walked up to the two of them. "Hello."

The man pointed to a stand and told to get on top of it. I did as asked and was quickly assaulted as he tried to wrap the measuring tape around several limbs. I flinched at the man's sudden actions, but managed to not scramble away from him in shock whenever his hands traveled to uncomfortable places. When he finished, the tailor quickly walked away to catalogue the measurements.

Benitsubasa smirked at the uncomfortable look on my face. "What's wrong? Don't like the traveling hands?"

"Not…really?" I stepped down from the stand.

Natsuo then cleared his throat to catch my attention, "Now that we have your measurements down, let's get you a suit to wear until your personal ones are made."

"Um, sure." At that, he quickly took hold of my arm and led me into the store proper, taking Benitsubasa along with us. It was at this point that a lot of time was taken up with pointing out various types of formal suits that all look the same to me, but are miraculously different. There was plenty of jostling of me and the pushing and pulling off of jackets, shirts and shoes.

In the end, the two of them, along with Haihane's occasional opinion input, were able to find something that was able to adequately fit me. Pointing me towards the changing room, the three of them waited for me to change into my new attire.

Grumbling at the treatment that could be equated to being a living dress-up doll, I slowly began changing into the formal attire. When I finished, I had to say, it made me look like a badass. I could get used to this. Stepping out of the changing, I allowed the others to see what I looked like.

Natsuo smiled and clapped his hands together. "Not bad, Noboru-kun!"

Haihane arched an eyebrow, smiling appreciatively.

Benitsubasa simply gave me a wide-eyed stare, a flush on her cheeks. As soon as our eyes met, I gave her a slight smirk, which caused her to walk brusquely around and walk out of the store. She brushed passed the tailor as she did so, causing him to look quite bewildered.

"My, what got into her?" The tailor asked, confusion clear in his voice.

I grinned, "I wonder what it could be." I said knowingly.

The tailor took notice of me and nodded appreciatively, "I have to say, sir, you look quite handsome." He looked to Haihane, "Don't you agree miss?"

Haihane paused, her smile still in place. "That's…one way…of putting it."

Natsuo turned to the tailor, "We'll, take that one please. Just so he'll have it while we wait for our orders to finish."

With that, he rung it up after I changed back into my regular clothes and we left the store. Benitsubasa was leaning against the car, waiting on us. I couldn't help but grin when I saw her look at me for a second, then quickly look away. A part of me wanted to ask why she ran off, but the side of my brain that housed common sense took control of my mouth and kept it shut. In silence, we drove back up to MBI and when we reached the lounge, I noticed a new individual sitting in one of the seats, casually holding a sword in front of her.

I'm no warrior, I won't be stupid enough to claim I am, but I value my life enough to realize that the…monster sitting in one of the chairs was exceedingly dangerous. She had slightly shaggy grey hair and cold grey eyes. She was dressed in a short kimono and a light grey overcoat was over the back of the chair. She held her sword in front of her, casually cleaning it, slowly dragging a small cloth along the side of the blade.

I froze in my steps, giving the new individual a wary look.

Natsuo, unafraid, strode forward. "Ah, hello Karasuba. I see you're back. How are you?"

She slowly regarded the man, her eyes tracking him as he walked towards her. "It was…satisfying. Needless to say, they won't be causing MBI any problems for a long time."

I simply stood there, not moving. At my side, I noticed that Benitsubasa was standing there, also not moving. She noticed my look and gave me a knowing smirk, but it wavered as she looked from Karasuba to me.

Natsuo smiled at the woman, "That's good to hear. Also, we managed to find the Ashikabi for your Squad. Noboru-kun is right over there." He turned to me and beckoned me to approach.

My first step was hesitant, but I noticed the small, predatory smile the woman gave me and solidified my resolve. Walking confidently towards Natsuo and Karasuba, I stood next to them and said, "Hello, I'm Noboru Shizuka and I'm the Ashikabi of your Squad…"

She eyed me lightly, a smiling playing upon her lips. "Oh, you are? I wonder when this happened…"

"It was just decided yesterday." Natsuo explained. "It seems Benitsubasa was reacting to him, so the Director decided to go ahead and make him the Ashikabi of the Squad."

"I see…" Karasuba lifted her sword and stood up front of me. Unlike Haihane and Benitsubasa, who were shorter than me, Karasuba was more or less eye-level, but even though we were basically the same height, it felt like she was towering over me. "You're the one who made Benitsubasa react? Hmm, I always figured it would be someone else who would wing her." I noticed her eyes slowly moving towards Natsuo and go back to me. "However, if you're the Ashikabi of the Squad, then I guess you'll be mine." She sheathed her sword and placed it against the chair. Stepping up to me, she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Make sure you're smart, Noboru-kun, and on my good side. If you do, then your time here will be pleasant. If not…" She leaned over my shoulder and whispered, "Well, I don't think you'll want to know…" Moving so that we were face to face, she continued to smile. "Well, I hope you're not a light weight, because this is going to be a fun Game and I'd hate to have you drag me down." She suddenly leaned in and pressed her lips against mine.

The only thought I had before the kiss was this:

She's crazy… She's crazy… Why do I have to kiss the crazy ones?

Right when our lips met, I thought:

I wonder if there are more people on the Squad…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sekirei.

**A/N:** _...Uh...Please don't hate me... I have no excuse for myself at all. It has been absolutely forever since I've updated this fic, but I think it's due. _

_As for why I've been so inactive this entire time, I'd say it's because of an annoying case of writer's block. It's a combination of that and the fact that I haven't really been in the right state of mind to write. I've been writing at school so much, that when I got home, my mind just shut down. I just wasn't able to get anything substantial down. It's a cop-out answer, I know, but it's the truth._

_As for everything else I've written, it's not dead...unless it's been longer than two months since I've updated it. If that's the case, then I've just left the story behind. Also, the reason I haven't written for this one in so long is simple: Hopes, Alpha and another story have taken my writing mind by storm._

_Anyway, read/review/enjoy..._

**My Crimson Feather**

Chapter Three

The Only Sane Person

I sat down on my couch, relaxing into the soft cushion. Releasing a tired breath, I reached to the case at my feet and opened it. I pulled out my laptop and placed it on the table in front of me. Opening it, I turned it on and waited for the machine to boot up. As I waited, I reached the case and pulled out my notebook. Opening the notebook, I flipped through the pages and scanned the contents. Stopping on the last page, I placed it on the table and looked to my laptop. Putting in my password, I watched as my desktop finally popped up.

As I opened a word document, I heard someone say, "What are you doing? You need to meet with Natsuo so he can give you a tour of the whole tower." Benitsubasa's frustrated tone caught my attention as I took notice of my document opening up completely.

I released a breath and checked the clock on my laptop. It was indeed the predetermined time for the full tour. Getting to my feet, I scratched my head. "I'll get dressed and meet him in the lounge…" Turning to face Benitsubasa, I took note of her curious expression. "What?"

"What are doing?" She pointed to my laptop.

I looked from her to my computer. "If you must know, then I'll tell you. I'm a writer, so I was just continuing an idea I was entertaining." I walked away from my laptop and into my bedroom. Changing into my newest suit, I strode back into the main room in time to see Benitsubasa staring intently at my computer, her eyes moving ever so slowly across the screen. "Can I help you?" I moved to my laptop and slowly pushed it partly down.

The Sekirei looked up to me in shock as she lost sight of the document. "You…you wrote that?"

I shrugged lightly, feeling a little self-conscious. "What about it? I like to write, so I thought I'd try my hand at a little wordplay." Crossing my arms, I glared down to her, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to close the laptop. Thus locking it. I haven't finished and I'd prefer it no one read it until then."

She pouted at me, then placed a finger to her chin. "If you're still writing it, then how would you know if it's any good if no one reads it?" Benitsubasa smirked at the subtle widening of my eyes, clearly catching the flaw in my logic.

"I've already let my friends from high school read it, so I've gotten the input needed."

"C'mon, let me read it!"

"Nope." I said with finality, pushing the laptop shut.

"Please!"

"Why? You said that you hated me. Why would I let someone who hates me read something I worked on? I'd rather save myself the trouble of having you tell me it's bad simply because you don't particularly care about me."

Benitsubasa crossed her arms, giving me a small glare. She began tapping her foot impatiently as she drummed her fingers on her elbow, thinking of a counter argument. "Have you thought about like this: if you can get someone who severely dislikes you to admit that they like your work, than it would prove that you're an even better writer than you initially thought."

I narrowed my eyes at the Sekirei in front of me. "You really want to read what I've written, don't you?"

She bit her lip, before letting out a frustrated breath. "Yes, alright! I read a little of the first page and I didn't want to stop…" She quickly looked away from me, a small blush on her face.

I lifted a hand, checking the new watch I recently got. Releasing a tired breath, I reopened my laptop and unlocked it. "Fine, you can read it. Just don't delete or change anything. Also, keep any insults to yourself, this is a little personal." I motioned for her to start reading and started walking towards the door. However, as I made my way out of the room, I heard a faint 'thank you' from the person who's been so difficult since I got here. Letting a small smile appear, I strode out of my room and said, "When you're done, just close the computer."

* * *

Benitsubasa sat back down on the couch, placing her recently popped bowl of popcorn to the side. Intently reading the words that rested on the computer screen before her, she slowly reached to the side and picked up a single piece of popcorn. Eating that single piece, Benitsubasa gasped in shock at the sudden development in the fledgling novel.

"That bitch…" She muttered in response to the action of the aforementioned character.

Further engrossing herself into the unfolding story, she picked up another single piece of popcorn and popped it into her mouth. Reading through the word document, she couldn't bring herself to look away as she was slowly pulled further and further into the tale in front of her. It was so enthralling to her that she couldn't help but exclaim in surprise at every small surprise within the narrative.

After a few moments, Haihane strode by the door and heard one of Benitsubasa's exclamations. Arching an eyebrow, she debated on simply walking by, letting her continue with whatever she was doing with Noboru, or by walking right inside and interrupting whatever her strawberry haired companion was doing. Shrugging, Haihane pushed the door open and strode inside, however she managed to keep the disappointed look off her face. "What are…you doing?"

Benitsubasa made no move to acknowledge the arrival of her unwilling ally. Instead, she decided to pick up another single piece of popcorn and popping it into her mouth.

Giving her sister Sekirei a confused and partially concerned look, Haihane strode forward and took a look over Benitsubasa's shoulder. "What…is this…?"

"…" Benitsubasa remained silent, focusing solely on the open laptop in front her. Scrolling down to the next page, she ventured to the next part of her newfound addiction.

Haihane walked around the couch and took a seat, looking at the screen that had enraptured Benitsubasa's full attention. Looking from it to Benitsubasa, then the popcorn, she grabbed the bowl and scooted closer to the computer, placing the bowl on her lap. Taking a handful of popcorn, she ate it and turned her attention to the partially written novel before her. Starting in the place where Benitsubasa was currently, she too found herself pulled into the story.

Still ignorant to Haihane's presence, Benitsubasa grabbed another single piece of popcorn and ate it.

* * *

"…and these are the labs. This is the place where the adjusters work with the Sekirei, taking any notes they gather from their research." Natsuo stepped out of the elevator, leading me into the labs.

I walked out after him, lifting my new ID card and looking it over. It simply had a photo of me with the letters 'MBI' next to it, a symbol that was exactly like the one on Benitsubasa's Sekirei uniform, my name under the photo, and long strip along the bottom of the card. Another thing that caught my attention was the fact that Natsuo said that as long as I carried that card, I could conceivably go everywhere in the Tower, save for a few select rooms that only the CEO himself and any he chooses can enter. Fortunately, the labs were one of the places I could go to at a whim. Looking up, I followed Natsuo as he showed me around the labs.

"While we're here, I can introduce you to the head adjuster, Takami Sahashi. You'll working with her at some points when you're duties coincide, so it'll be good for you to meet her." Natsuo said with a smile.

"What type of person is she?" I asked, not really fully involved in the conversation.

"She's a hardworking person who takes her work very seriously. I'd say that you would learn a thing or two if you worked with her for a day or two." He said succinctly, sounding as though he was giving me advice that could change my entire life.

"I'll have to look into it." I said, trying and failing to sound as though I actually cared at the moment. Right now, all I wanted to do was get back to my computer and continue writing.

He continued to lead me through the labs, pointing out various machines and failing to explain what they do. At the same time, he introduced me to some of the researchers, letting me meet them and attempt a meaningful conversation. It both succeeded and failed, though I did strike up a conversation or two with them, it was short-lived as they had to get back to work and I had to see more of the Tower.

When we finally reached the aforementioned Takami Sahashi, I found that she was surprisingly easy to get along with. She was blunt and honest, not really holding back when she needed to say something. I felt as though I had found a kindred spirit, albeit several years my senior, though I was smart enough to keep to myself. She was around medium height with a head of white hair and no-nonsense dark grey eyes.

"So, you're the Ashikabi Minaka chose?" She gave me a measuring look.

Straightening up lightly, in an attempt to give a good impression, I said, "I'd say so. Though, it was kinda out of left field. Truthfully, it al started with an abduction from the food court. Needless to say, I was not a happy camper." I paused for a moment, trying to find a better description. Failing at the task, I shrugged, "I was never camper to begin with, but I think it describes it appropriately."

Takami snorted, shaking her head. "Be prepared for more things like that, Minaka likes to surprise people with his 'master plans'."

I thrust my hands into my pocket. "Yeah, I had a feeling it would be like that…"

"So how are faring? Keeping track of all three of them can't be driving you crazy already."

I shrugged, grunting lightly. "Benitsubasa's always angry with me, but she never leaves me alone. Haihane's rather easygoing, though a little…off; while Karasuba…does her own thing."

Takami was silent for a moment, then said, "So, I heard you came to capitol to try and get in the University. What do you think your chances are?"

"I'll get in." I said without hesitation. "Tests don't bother me, so I don't think it'll be a problem. The only thing I'm worried about is if the girls I'm watching will drive me bonkers…"

She shook her head. Then said, "You know, I have a son who's also trying to get into the University…"

* * *

Benitsubasa was reeling. She was antsy. Pacing back and forth, she opened and closed her hands, unable to calm herself down. She chewed her lip, trying to find something to keep hold of some semblance of self-control and sanity. Why was she so jumpy? Well, she had just finished what Noboru had already written and wanted to know more. She wanted to know absolutely everything and was willing to do _anything_ to relieve the tension that settled over her heart.

"…Well, maybe not _anything_…" She muttered to herself, feeling her cheeks heat up at the thought. Then she froze. Was she really thinking about doing _that_ with _him_? What sort of hypnotic sequence of words did he write into his novel-in-progress to make her even _consider_ what she thought. Shaking her head, she strode back over to the couch and took one last look at the laptop, seeing that Haihane was also reading, but instead over at the beginning, due to the fact that she had miraculously appeared earlier.

Benitsubasa had to force herself to look away from the screen. She was completely enamored with the literary gold she read on her Ashikabi's computer. She thought he was just a smartass whose life goal is nothing other than making her own life a living hell. _Maybe he's…different…_

Benitsubasa quickly shook her head. "No, that boy's just an idiot who happens to know how to write well, that's it!"

"What are you talking about?"

Benitsubasa jumped in shock, looking to the person who spoke. Karasuba was standing in the open doorway to Noboru's suite. The Black Sekirei was simply giving the Red Sekirei a look that questioned the state of mind of recipient. "Where the hell did you come from Black?!"

Karasuba simply arched an eyebrow, "My room, where else? Where did you come from?" She walked into the room and looked around. "If you're here, then I take it that he's gone, right?"

Benitsubasa crossed her arms and glared at the Sekirei before her. "No, he's not and what makes you think he's gone because I'm here?"

The Black Sekirei simply smiled easily, regarding the person in front of her with an amused smirk. "Well, considering you act like such a bitch towards him, I'm surprised he hasn't actively tried to avoid you." After a moment, she shrugged, "Then again, it's not like I care; I'd just prefer it if you either stop talking altogether, or you just accept the fact that you reacted to him and ride him the lowly animal he is." She strode passed Benitsubasa, ignoring her fellow Sekirei's blood red face and her imitation of a gaping fish. On her way to the armchair, she took notice of Haihane sitting on the couch and engrossed in the laptop before her. "What's this?"

There was no response from Haihane.

Karasuba simply shook her head and walked over to the arm chair, taking a seat.

Benitsubasa threw a glare towards Karasuba, clenching her fist. Releasing a short breath, she stormed out of the room.

* * *

I walked down the hall in one of the labs, left to my own devices by Natsuo, as something important had just come up for him to do. He told me that as long as I had my name tag out and visible, then no one would stop me. It was all fine and good, but I wanted to get back to my room to continue writing; hopefully Benitsubasa hadn't changed anything in my writing.

Needless to say, in spite of that mildly fervent wish, I found that I was a little lost amongst the collection of labs on the…damn; I forgot which floor I was on…

Looking around, I tried to find someone to give me some direction, but they were either too busy, or just didn't hear me. Then again, they were standing on the other side of a one-way mirror that allowed for third party viewers to examine the Sekirei as the adjusters worked.

Of course, I found it mildly voyeuristic that they would even think of putting something like that in place. All the Sekirei I had seen were rather endowed in both the breast and ass region. It's good that I'm a gentleman…or more specifically, a guy who's too damn shy to actually look without feeling like a shameless pervert.

I refuse to be like those stereotypical guys who happened to accidentally come upon a half naked, or fully naked, girl and promptly have his nose erupt like Mt. Fuji.

Wait, why the hell am I even thinking that? I'm not in an anime!

Scratching my head, I grumbled as I turned a corner and tried to find my way out of this maze of labs.

"You know, for being a 'family', people who work here don't really help out the guy who's clearly lost…" I muttered to myself, feeling a little frustrated.

"I think if you asked someone a little nicer, then they might help you."

I stopped when I heard the voice. It was distinctly feminine and soft. I let out a small laugh and said, "I'd have to find that person first." I turned to face the speaker, when I realized that it had to be another Sekirei, because I'm sure that none of the adjusters here would willingly walk around in an outfit so closely resembling a Shrine Maiden's.

I don't know; they just don't seem like the religious type to me.

The girl before me was just a little shorter than me, with long black hair that parted to the sides in the middle of her forehead. Her bangs were pushed to the side, held in place with a pair of hairclips, causing them to fall a little passed her shoulders; though two strands hung loose, falling to just above her brow. On the back of her head rested a light red bow, matching the color of the obi wrapped around her waist. What struck me the most were her soft, chocolate brown eyes; unlike the only other three Sekirei that I've had contact with, hers were clearly kind, which was a relief. I was actually scared that all the Sekirei were a little unhinged, very violent and extremely volatile.

I also noticed the color on her cheeks, which seemed to remind me of how Benitsubasa looked three days ago.

Oh…dear…god… Don't tell me…

"Well, it seems like you just did." She smiled widely. After a moment, she cocked her head to the side. "Are you lost? Do you need any help with directions?"

I was frozen in a mild stupor, clearly unsure of what to do. "Um…yeah. I'm lost…"

The Sekirei took a step closer to me. "Your face is red. Are you sick?" She reached forward and pushed up my bangs, resting her forehead against mine. Frowning, she said, "You're not burning up… What's the matter?" She gave me a perplexed look. Then she gasped, taking a quick step back. "I forgot!"

"Heh?" I replied, unable to articulate.

"I haven't introduced myself yet! I'm normally the one who tells Musubi to she needs to learn proper social etiquette, and here I am forgetting something so important!" She cleared her throat, clasped her hands in front of her and bowed deeply. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kaho."

"Heh?"

The newly named 'Kaho' stood up straight and pouted, "Oh. Don't tell me I did it wrong. I made sure to study all those soap operas so thoroughly too!" She crossed her arms and released a breath, her pout becoming more and more adorable.

I blinked once, then finally regained some mental functions. "Oh, no, you didn't do anything wrong." I scratched the back of my head lightly, "You just surprised me is all." Dammit! Why do these Sekirei know how to be so freaking adorable?!

Kaho smiled brightly, "I see, then I did it right!" She then cocked her head to the side. After a moment of pause, she leaned forward lightly, cupped her hand around the side of her mouth and mock-whispered, "This is where you introduce yourself…"

"Oh!" I felt my face heat up lightly. "Um, my name is Noboru Shizuka. Nice to meet you." I bowed in turn, feeling rather embarrassed.

She clapped her hands together, smiling widely. "Yay! I got my introductions right the first time!" She paused, the said, "You weren't so bad yourself, Noboru-san."

I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a little embarrassed. "Uh, thanks, I guess." I cleared my throat and said, "Well, I just needed to say that I'm lost. I was wondering if you could help me make my way out of here."

"Of course!" Kaho beamed and turned lightly, beckoning me to follow. "Come with me, I can show you the way to the elevator. The labs can be a bit like a maze. Sticking to the right doesn't always help you find the way out."

I started walking after her, "Ah, thank you..."

"It's no problem. I was allowed a little free time to stretch my legs, so I think helping someone out is a good use of my time." The two of us walked in a comfortable silence as Kaho led me to the elevators. "Hey, Noboru-san?"

"Yes?"

"What do you here? I haven't seen you here before, so I'm just curious as to what you do." Kaho inquired me gently, her interest becoming clearly evident.

"Well, I'm the Disciplinary Squad Ashikabi. The CEO chose me when Benitsubasa practically kidnapped me from the food court at the mall." I couldn't help but grimace as I thought back to the abrupt, unwilling change in location.

Kaho placed a finger on her cheek and frowned cutely. "She kidnapped you? That's horrible!" Then paused. "Why would she kidnap you?"

"Something about reacting. No one's really explained it to me, so I'm still a little lost as what it means..." I grumbled lightly, crossing my arms.

"I can explain it, if you want." Kaho said softly, her voice hesitant.

"I'd like that, if you don't mind, Kaho-san."

Kaho blushed, "Just 'Kaho' please. No '-san'." She cleared her throat. "When a Sekirei reacts, it means he or she has found their destined partner, the person they were meant to be with since the day he or she was born. To find, love and fight for their Ashikabi is a Sekirei's highest calling." She held her hands in front of her chest and as she continued, "For Benitsubasa-san to find her Ashikabi, she is so lucky to have done so early. That way, she'll have longer to stay with you, until she'll have to fight and possibly be pulled away."

I released a breath. "I hate to be contrary to such a noble belief, but I can't help but get the feeling that she doesn't particularly like me."

Kaho shook her head with a smile. "A Sekirei's body never lies. When she finds that one person, she'll always love him. If she says anything against that, then she's simply lying to herself."

Feeling a little self-conscious, I looked to the side. "You sound like you know quite a bit about it."

"It's common knowledge for us Sekirei. It's our destiny to love our Ashikabi after all. I just have to find him..."

I chuckled a little, "I could try telling that to her, but she'd probably stomp away in a rage. She's a little hot and cold about things with me. One minute she's angry with me about something completely mundane and the next I simply see her staring at me with a large blush on her face."

Kaho laughed lightly. "That's cause she's slowly coming to terms with the feelings that have taken root in her heart. Whether she'll admit it or not, she has feelings for you Noboru-san. I just hope that she accepts it soon, because one can never know what happens when it comes to love's fickle embrace."

We came to a stop next to the elevators and she stood to the side, letting me know that she couldn't follow. I stepped up to the doors and said, "Well, it was nice talking with you, Kaho. I hope we can do so more often."

"Really?" Her expression brightened as she straightened up her posture.

"Yeah. It was nice talking with someone who was actually normal. Plus, this let me know that not all Sekirei are loony." I said with a small smile.

Kaho beamed. "Well, it's good to clear up that misconception."

I nodded to her, "Well...I need to go..." I lifted hand and went to push the call button for the elevator, but Kaho took hold my hand within both of hers. "Kaho?"

"I hope you can forgive me for such impropriety, but there is something that I have to ask you." She took a hesitant step forward and placed my hand on her chest. I froze, feeling my face grow hot as Kaho closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Do you feel it, Noboru-san? I hope you do, because my heart races for you. I have never felt this way before coming to meet you. When I felt you earlier, I thought I was dreaming; I could only imagine what this felt like when Yume-sama first explained to me what it meant to have an Ashikabi, though she would say that she herself could not have one." She opened her eyes and released my hand, stepping closer to me. She placed a hand on my chest and looked me directly into my eyes. "Noboru-san, I thought it was a dream when I felt your presence. I'm sure you are the person meant to be my Ashikabi. Will you be the one to give me my crest?"

I gulped lightly, giving the Sekirei in front of me a slightly shocked look. This was a position in which I was completely lost. At least with Benitsubasa, I could reply with a bit of caustic humor, but this was uncharted territory for me. I've never had anyone be this straightforwardly earnest with their feelings as Kaho. She spoke of love as easily as I would the weather and, quite frankly, it was a bit uncomfortable for me. Though, I couldn't bring myself to fault her for it. There was conviction behind her words; an unwavering resolve remained steadfast in her eyes as she searched mine for an answer.

"A-Are you sure I'm y-your Ashikabi? I-I mean, I can be a bit difficult..." I managed to say, though it was a slight whisper.

"My body, my heart, is telling me that you are the man who is meant to give me my wings. Your crest will be the only one I'll want on my back."

I released a shuddery breath, "Do you really want...me?"

Her face was flushed , her eyes half-closed. "More than anything..." She slowly leaned forward, her lips aiming to close in on mine.

Of course, right then, the door to the elevator slid open, revealing a familiar person clad in a grey, short kimono. Karasuba simply arched her at the both of us. "Well, just when I decided to come get you myself, you're down here wooing the Sekirei." She shook her head. "And Kaho-chan of all people."

Kaho froze lightly, but slowly stepped away from me. She didn't embarrassed in the least, in fact her face was set in an impassive mask. "Hello, Karasuba-sama. I wish I could say it's nice to see you again."

"Ah, I wouldn't say that, Kaho-chan. It's quite refreshing to see you after so long. Tell me, how has Mu-chan been doing?"

"Musubi is doing perfectly fine. Though she's a little impatient for the day when the Plan finally starts."

Karasuba smiled lightly, sending a slight chill up my spine. It struck me as a little...well, predatory. "That's good. I look forward to seeing her again. Can you tell her I said 'hello'?"

"I'll see what I can do." Kaho replied coolly.

I looked to each of them in turn; it was as if there was a slight stand-off. Kaho would give Karasuba an empty look, while Karasuba would simply smile it off. There's something between the two of them, and this 'Musubi' person; you'd have to be an idiot not to notice something like that.

However, as I was the unfortunate soul to stand between the two deadly amazons, I had to break stare down for the sake of my physical, and mental, welfare. "Um, you came to get me, Karasuba-san?"

The grey-haired Sekirei easily broke eye contact and looked to me. A small smile came to her face as she replied, "Well, yes. Benitsubasa has been so lost with you gone. It was so pathetic that I felt I had to come get you, because she was starting to annoy even me." She sounded sarcastic, though I couldn't help but repress a shiver as I heard the last part of her statement. "Oh, and one more thing, Noboru-chan, you don't need to add '-san' to my name. We are colleague's now, after all." Her smile was just a little intimidating.

Nodding my head, I said, "Okay, that's...that sounds good..." Turning to Kaho, I said, "Well, Kaho, this is where I have to go."

She looked to me quickly. "Ah, Noboru... May I have one last word before you leave?" She gave Karasuba a small accusatory glare. The other woman simply gestured for us to proceed and turned away from me. Kaho placed a hand on my arm and softly asked me to follow. When we were a few feet away, she released a small breath. "Though I still wish you to be my Ashikabi, the adjusters would be quite angry with me if I broke the rules. So, I'll have to wait. Will you accept me as your Sekirei when the time comes for the Plan to start?"

I blinked lightly, a little surprised by her request. "Ah... I wouldn't be averse to it..."

Kaho beamed, but quickly softened her smile. "I'm glad that that you'll be my Ashikabi, but I know you're hesitant. We Sekirei are different from you humans. It's understandable, I mean we are more frank with our hearts and feelings. So, I'll be patient, Noboru. If you want to start slow, then I'll follow your lead."

"Then...I look forward to our next meeting Kaho. I'd like to talk with you more often." I said softly.

She nodded her head with a smile, "Then I'll wait till then."

At that, we parted ways, though I couldn't help but look back as she walked away from me.

"My, my, building up a small harem, aren't we?" Karasuba teased me while we were riding the elevator.

I remained silent, trying not to rise to her prodding.

* * *

When I stepped into my room, I walked over to the couch and took a seat. Even though the tour was little under an hour and a half and not even finished, I felt exhausted. Undoing my tie, I shrugged out of my jacket and put it off to the side. Reaching forward, I opened my laptop and booted it up. Opening the chosen document, I noted with relief that nothing had been changed.

Entwining my fingers, I cracked them lightly and began to type. Lately, my more creative thoughts were becoming more and more active, flooding me with enough ideas to further my literary endeavors. My fingers flew across the keyboard, effortlessly hitting every key I intended to hit. This was maintained for a few moments, then I stopped, looking over what I had added. Placing a hand on my chin, I dug deeper into my words, trying to get a feel for what I was actually writing.

Nodding my head with a small smile, I resumed typing, causing the letters on the keyboard to appear on the screen to turn into words. The words turned to sentences; the sentences to paragraphs; the paragraphs to pages. Then I stopped; looking over everything I wrote once again, I went back and deleted what I didn't like ad adding more to what I felt needed fleshing out.

As I did so, I couldn't help but hear the sound of a door opening, the slight squeak of the door hinges turning. Then I heard the girlish squeal.

"You're adding more!" Benitsubasa charged towards the could and hopped over it, taking the seat right next to me. She leaned against me, her eyes intently watching the screen and words that rested there.

"Can I help you?" I asked her, feeling a little put off by her sudden closeness.

She glared at me, as if frustrated that I would ask such a question. "I'm just reading what you wrote."

I arched an eyebrow, then allowed myself to smirk. "So you liked it?"

Benitsubasa flushed, then looked away from me. "Not really?"

I shook my head and sighed. A part of me couldn't help but think of Kaho's words; that Benitsubasa is simply lying to herself. I honestly don't know what to think, the inner thoughts and emotions of girls have always evaded my more straightforward, masculine mind. Regardless of that, though, I couldn't hold back the smile that took root on my face.

"If you want to watch me write, then all I ask is that you stay quiet and not push me." Going back to my laptop, I resumed typing. Though I couldn't help but notice Benitsubasa look back to my screen, seemingly enraptured in my tale.

She looked so cute, the way her light red eyes slowly moved from line to line. The way she would lick her lips when she furrowed her brow. Unknowingly to her, she had her hand upon my leg, gently squeezing when I would slow down, or completely stop, writing.

If she was this drawn into my story, then I'm pretty sure she'll be super pissed when I throw in the plot twist that the entire thing is a dream. Now, that'll be a sight to see.

Regardless of that, Benitsubasa looked absolutely beautiful sitting next to me.

Wait...what did I just say?


End file.
